


【骸云】坠落人间

by Hayashi_L



Series: Katekyou Hitman Reborn! [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Violence, happened in an era when there was no mobile phone, maybe it's like love but it's not love, meeting and getting along, not an emotional story, not suitable for people without independent thinking and judgment ability, sanguinary scenes, the dark side of the world, 雾云九九36h, 骸云 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26249470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayashi_L/pseuds/Hayashi_L
Summary: 他应当逃开的，但他没有。
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Rokudou Mukuro
Series: Katekyou Hitman Reborn! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915513
Kudos: 1





	【骸云】坠落人间

**Author's Note:**

> #骸云# #雾云九九36h#
> 
> \- 相遇与相处，或许类似爱情又并非爱情，自由心证吧，这不是个感情丰富的故事，发生在没有手机的架空时代，不适合没有独立思考及判断能力的人阅读，私设众多，我流6918，和原著的嚣张69和风纪委员18不一样  
> \- There are descriptions of sanguinary scenes, violence and the dark side of the world.  
> \- 69和18都不是什么大好人  
> \- 太久没写文了，文风怪异，文笔不行
> 
> Find me on LOFTER <https://untiltheday-beacon.lofter.com/>
> 
> You can comment on me in any language. Thank you for all the comments!

*

他应当逃开的，但他没有。

于是，他在火烧风里坠落，坠入一汪黢黑中。

*

他醒在阴森森的破屋中，一身冷汗。恍惚了一阵，他起身，走至玄关，推门而出，映入眼帘的便是脏兮兮的灰墙，潮湿浓密的青苔在斑驳的墙面上恣意滋生。

他蓄力，助跑，狠狠撞上前方凹凸不平的墙面。“砰——”一声闷响，却没有痛感袭来。他无所谓地抹了把伤处，阳光下，掌心依旧干干净净。他冷笑了一声，回屋找到沾满污渍的盥洗室镜子。镜中，他的前额有破损，却并没有血从伤处渗出。

又来了。他想。巨蟒缠绕在身上的湿滑凉意和非天界的纷争杀戮仍记忆犹新，他却不得不踏入一个新的世界。不会痛，没有血，死不了——无法自杀，他又要遍历那些凶恶丑才能“寿终正寝”。

这里是无名深巷，这里是……人间。

六道骸掬起一捧清水，扑上无表情的脸，任凉意顺着脖子淌至胸腹。

人间道，我来了。

*

隔壁又在歇斯底里，男人在怒吼，女人在咒骂，男中音和女高音交汇在一起，间或夹杂着几声某物撞上墙的闷响，成了嘈杂的街坊常调。

他在地狱道里学到了一些幻术，但没有一种技巧是能够隔音的，毕竟施术者的幻术没办法麻痹自己。他烦躁地把薄被蒙过头顶，但此举之于隔音无济于事。罢了，他总是要出门的，与其在这儿浪费时间以期低质量的休息，不如出门去做必须做的事情——研究一下如何能离开六道轮回中的这一道。

他出门前使了个小幻术，变了副样子，从现在这个约莫二十五岁的身体（实话说，他也不知道为什么每一世他的年纪都不一样）变成了十三岁的模样。他喜欢“十三”这个数字，在西方，这个数字代表死亡，就如他喜欢地狱道中与灼烫业火交缠在一起的红莲一般，毕竟盛放的莲花同样象征着死亡。

他现在是“她”，左眼蓝眸澄澈如平湖，右眼则不知为何用一纯黑眼罩覆着，柔顺的蓝色过肩长发披散着，随着优雅的步伐而掀起又落下。

“她”双手交叠背在腰后，在旁侧商铺寥寥的小街上蹦蹦跳跳地往前进。

在某一世中，他曾有一段时间并没有拥有实体，也无虚像，即是说他是隐身着的，那时他蹲坐在群聚的人群边，观察着那些不知是否真实存在的人，揣摩他们的言行举止。他揣摩过的人之中，就包括妙龄小姑娘。

忽地，有人挡在了“她”的前面，是个看样子四十岁左右的男人，健康的小麦色皮肤，长得还算端正且和蔼可亲。六道骸应当是没看错，这人是从街边的糖糕铺里出来的。他的实体挑了挑眉，而“她”，则是一脸疑惑地看着眼前的男人。

男人笑了笑，尽显亲切，拉人好感：“小姑娘，一个人出来玩啊？”

“她”含羞带怯地回答：“是的呀。”她歪了歪头，疑惑，“大叔，有什么事吗？”

大叔笑呵呵的，抓起她的手，往手心里塞了块糖糕：“今天小铺免费发放糖糕，小姑娘你赶上好时间出门啦！”说完，他爽朗地笑出声。

“哦？是吗？”“她”眨了眨眼，睫羽扑扇，如蝴蝶在风中振翅，“她”把糖糕从中间掰开，“看起来很好吃，大叔一起吃吧。”妙龄小姑娘递出半块糖糕，笑意盈盈。

“不了不了，”大叔连连摆手，“送你的，我怎么能吃呢？我铺子里还有好多呢哈哈！”

“是吗？”小姑娘舔了舔唇，清纯的面孔被这纯又欲的动作带出几分邪魅，“Kufufufu，但你不吃也得吃呢。”

“欸？”

“她”眯了眯眼，电光石火间，半块糖糕已被“她”塞入大叔的嘴中。“她”以不可思议的力道拽着大叔来到旁侧的铺子里，男人想挣扎，却震惊地发现自己的四肢被藤蔓缠绕着，动弹不得。凉白开猛地灌入他的口中，他的鼻子被捏住了，窒息的痛苦开始发酵，若想呼吸，只能咽下水后用嘴呼吸，求生的本能迫使他在迷迷糊糊间无意识地吞咽下了口中凉水与糖糕碎块的混合物。

“她”冷哼了一声：“骗人去卖，很有意思是吧？”开口赫然是低沉的年轻男声。

几近昏迷的男人难以置信地瞪大了双眼，却难敌上头的药效，终于陷入沉眠。商铺的门被不可见的大手悄然关上，六道骸剥去附在自己身体表面的幻术，右眼数字跳转至“三”，毒蛇咝咝着在铺子内的地面上游走，他在雾气中隐去身形。

他当然知道如若是普通姑娘遇上这种事会是怎样的结果，就算她们警惕高，也会被歹人用蛮力掳走，被强迫着吃下带迷药的糖糕，然后被送至淫窝妓院。在那里，将会有专人看守着她们，不让她们走，逼着她们接客。她们的青春与剩余的人生全毁在了拦住只身出门的她们的狗男人手上。

六道骸当然不是什么好人，他不会去调查究竟有多少姑娘被这样带走，也不会去掀翻这个狗东西背后的组织。他心如止水地想象着可能发生的一切，同时极度厌恶那肮脏的人性。

他早就知道的，人类有多令他作呕。就让这人性的恶自由生长吧，人类最终会在恶中灭亡的，他会见证这一切的。

不过，今日有人试图骗他，这事倒是给了他个想法——

于是他决定做个江湖骗子。

*

下雨了。

窗子开着，六道骸合眼坐在窗沿上，外面落雨淅淅沥沥，时不时有雨丝飘进来，吻上他的脸颊与眼睫。

忽地，他皱着眉睁开眼——隔壁又在闹腾了。

男人含糊不清的暴喝响起，随后是响亮的类似掌掴的声音，声音大到不隔音的墙这边的六道骸都能听清。“你这个怪物！给我滚出去啊——”女人歇斯底里地尖叫，接踵而至的是撞墙声，而后是开门声与关门声，再之后，只剩下男人和女人的咒骂声离墙远去。

不多时，除了雨声和六道骸自己的呼吸声外，万籁俱寂。

云雀恭弥不知道自己是有什么毛病，他从十岁那年的男孩节开始，便能够看到一些常人看不到的东西，例如飘来飘去抑或行走着的“鬼魂”。至于那些旁的人看不见的人形玩意儿是不是鬼魂，他不知道，但那年曾有一个路过养父母家的算命先生对在屋外无所事事地坐着的他说，他体内有雾气，因此能够看到鬼魂。那人说那些东西是鬼魂，云雀恭弥一知半解且将信将疑，但一副算命先生打扮的男人的话被出门叫他吃饭的养父母听到了。

养父母是极其信算命先生的，他之所以在五岁的时候被他们从破旧的孤儿院里领养走，正是因为一个算命先生的话——“在男孩节那天，去隔壁城镇的孤儿院领养你们见到的第一个孩子，你们现有的仇人将因发生意外而死，但作为交换，你们不能在事成之后扔掉或是杀掉那个孩子，否则将招致血光之灾。”

算命先生走了，养父母却面色大变，惊疑不定地瞥了云雀恭弥一眼。这孩子从前有和他们说过哪里哪里有人（他们确认过，那儿无人），但他们只当他是看错了或是童言瞎说，却没承想那些竟都是真的。云雀恭弥被这一眼看得很不舒服，他们从未用这种难以言喻的怪异目光看过他，哪怕初见时，他们也只是眼神中流露出惊喜。他飞快地皱了皱眉，朝他们身后的门边瞥了瞥，语气不太确定地开口：“门边就站着一个人。”

养母瞪大了眼睛，惊恐地回头看——门边空空如也。她当然什么也看不见。但或许是潜意识里的恐惧在作怪，她觉得周围阴风阵阵，凉意袭来。养父则是在妻子的尖叫声中第一次扇了云雀恭弥一耳光，力道之大，十岁孩子的半边脸瞬间红肿了起来。

那次以后，云雀恭弥再也没和养父母说过什么“那里有个人看起来很疼”之类的话。只是偶尔，他独自一人时，附近的鬼魂发现他看得见它们后，会和他搭上几句话。有时，他的“自言自语”会被养父母发现，他们会殴打他，正如这次一般，但更多时候，他们是无故殴打他，只是因为在心情不好时看到他，或是看到他就心情不好。

他们给他的爱并不是纯粹的，他早就知道的，但是在利益的基础上，他们这些年也或多或少地给了性格怪异的他温暖。但那或许存在的一星半点的爱，终究是抵不过他的“怪物本质”。

五年，他咬着牙想，快五年了，再等等。他们领养他以后，好好照顾了他五年，之后他被他们殴打了近五年。快到今年的男孩节了，到男孩节就五年了……五年抵五年，满五年了我就走。他在心里对自己说。

雨势骤然变大，瓢泼大雨灌注人间，养父母家的挡雨屋檐早已破败不堪，云雀恭弥无处可躲。他如果发烧生病，他们是不会带他去看病的。他们不能扔了他，也不能杀了他，但他们可以让他生病而死。他不想死在这种鬼地方，他要出去——他属于外面的世界。隔壁一直没人居住的样子，那么……在那里的屋檐下待一会儿也没事吧？他想。

六道骸挑了挑眉，轻巧地跃下窗沿。雨下大了，于是他关上窗，他可没有淋雨的癖好。走到玄关处，他思忖了两秒，还是决定开门看看——门外屋檐下有人，而小家伙还不会隐藏自己的气息。

听到身后门吱呀打开的声音，黑发的清瘦男孩警惕地回身，做出防御自卫的动作，像只瞬间竖起全身利刺的刺猬。男孩从破旧短袖短裤管口延出的四肢上遍布淤青与伤疤，一些新的覆盖了旧的，而旁的旧的又与新的交错纵横，瘦到脱相的脸上沾着灰黑污渍，黑曜石般的眼睛里却闪着熠熠的光，眼神倔强如野火烧不尽春风吹又生的韧草。六道骸挑了挑眉，心底闪过一丝感兴趣的情绪。

男孩目光游移着，试探地打量着六道骸，视线最终落在了他的三叉戟上。

六道骸讶异：“你看得见？”他现在是幻术变成的“她”，三叉戟也用术法隐去了，这小家伙没理由看得见才是。

男孩不明白六道骸为什么那么问，什么看得见看不见的，他不自觉地冒出了一个问题：“那是……你的武器吗？”

“你猜。”三叉戟尖端挑起了男孩的下巴，惹来厌恶与反抗的神情。男孩迅速从身侧捡拾起一对废弃钢管，反手将其击上三叉戟。三叉戟两尖恰好叉住一根钢管，长柄旋转，砰地击飞男孩的另一根武器。

这是一场结果显而易见的战斗，甚至根本够不上“战斗”的边儿，充其量只能算是单方面的制服。六道骸掐着男孩修长细瘦的脖子，将他摁在了墙上，湿意从身后的墙壁渗过他的薄衣，浸入他的骨髓，他条件反射地打了个哆嗦，却死死盯着六道骸的右眼，眼神狠戾。

“哦呀哦呀，看起来你看得到我的本体。”六道骸扬起一侧嘴角，微眯起一对异色眸，“你的眼睛不同寻常，我对你……很感兴趣。”他歪了歪头，“会做饭的话，以后来给我做饭吧，顺便，我想做做关于你眼睛的‘试验’，不过你要是不愿意的话就算了。”

做饭？男孩有些不解，但脖子倏地被松开，他没有多余的功夫去揣摩其中深意，只顾着大口呼吸了。

黑云压城，天光不见，时年十五岁的云雀恭弥遇到了生理年龄二十五岁、心理年龄四道轮回的六道骸。

*

一天后，雨停了。这儿的天气变化很奇妙，天一阴就下雨，雨一停就瞬间放晴。

六道骸去了上次他截和拐卖少女计划的那人的糖糕铺，不出意料地没开张，不过并不影响他要做的事情。他径自使了个简单的小术法开门进屋，那天倒在地上的男人已经不在了，大概率是被同伙带走了，满地的毒蛇也不在了，或许是四窜了吧。他拿了张桌子，又抄了把椅子，再顺两块嗅起来没什么问题的糖糕。——嘛，既然决定做江湖骗子，行头还是要备齐的。

镇里人饭后消食、老人纳凉、儿童玩耍的大空地上，靠边的老榕树下，六道骸用幻术将自己乔装成一名年逾六十的算命先生，身前的桌上搁着几本内容不明的古旧泛黄册子、墨笔、镇纸，以及……几块还冒着热气的糖糕。围观者对与其他东西格格不入的糖糕莫名其妙，不晓得这玩意儿怎么会出现在一名算命先生的桌上。

六道骸当然不会算命，这倒不是说他排斥封建迷信一类的“技艺”，毕竟轮回眼的存在本就是最大的、最非自然的封建迷信。他不过是擅长观察和推断罢了，比如说，来光顾他摊子的第一名客人头发上和衣服上都沾着木屑，未清理干净，指甲缝里也残留有一些锯末，于是六道骸扯出一个标准假笑：“木匠先生早上好，请问想咨询什么呢？”

“先生您好，打扰了，”木匠态度放得极尊敬，“我想麻烦您算算我的生意要多久才能变好。”

“怎么说？”

“以前我的生意很好，但几个月前我对门新开了家和我一样搞木工活的店铺，啷个多的老顾客不晓得为啥子都去了对面，不来我这里啦。”他之前用的敬语像是临时抱佛脚学的，就这么一会儿就全丢了，“老子等了这么几个月，他们再也没回来，跟死在对门了似的。这是搞木制品吗？怕不是给自己打棺材哟。”

六道骸了然，捋了捋幻象胡子，翻了翻桌上的某本册子作势查看命数，随后合上，老神在在：“生意过几个月会好起来的，慢慢等着吧，安心些，毕竟你总不能把对门杀了吧？”幻象之下，蓝发青年勾了勾唇。

木匠付钱后若有所思地走了。

第二拨顾客——或者严格意义上来说并不是顾客——是即将成为饿殍的饥民，一大两小，一个面黄肌瘦形容枯槁的大人牵着两个饿到腹部浮凸的孩子。“先生，我们什么时候才能有钱吃上饭呢？”应该是孩子父亲的男人小心翼翼地询问道。

“你们原来的钱呢？”

“被……镇里的恶霸抢走了。”

“不抢回来？”

“我觉得我……打不过他们。”

看，这就是人生百态中令人无语至极的一种。我觉得我打不过，那就不打；我觉得我争不过，那就不争。人类就是这样，甘心缩在阴暗的一隅，当渺小的蝼蚁，饿到头昏眼花。六道骸在心里讥笑，任人掠夺，孬种而已。他面上流露出同情：“我这儿有几块糖糕，你们拿两块走吧。”

“先生……”男人小心翼翼地试探，“剩下的几个也可以一起给我们吗？如果不可以的话……非常抱歉我问了这样的问题。”

Kufufufu，六道骸在心里暗笑。他没有正面回答，而是问道：“你确定吗？”

“啊？”男人不解。而这时，六道骸似乎是察觉到了什么，头警惕地往侧后方转，眼睛盯着小树林中的某处看。几乎是同一时间，算命摊桌前的男人小臂一伸，以平生最快的速度将桌上的几块糖糕扫至掀起的上衣充当的餐布中，裹起就跑。六道骸转回身子，“花甲老人”诧异地远眺跑得飞快的男人和俩小孩，回神后果不其然发现桌上一分钱都没有——刚做了一单没付账的生意。算命老先生一脸失望地对围观群众说：“罢了，今日收摊，明日再来。”围观人群发出一阵此起彼伏的细碎谴责声与惋惜声，边散开边说今天没看到什么好玩的，明天再来看人算命。

好玩的当然不在现在。六道骸挑了挑眉，如是想。待这片空地上再无其他人后，他走向方才看的那个地方。

云雀恭弥坐在树上，一条腿屈起，脚踩在枝丫上，另一条腿自然垂下，偶尔晃荡几下。这时候他终于有了几分这个年纪的孩子该有的样子了。“你在看过来之前就知道我在这里吧？”他问。

“那是自然。”六道骸卸去伪装，没有助跑，直接蹬地起跳，踩了一下树干就干脆利落地翻身上树，坐到了云雀恭弥的身旁。

“你……”云雀恭弥迟疑了一下，“你的本体应该是蓝头发的年轻人吧？”六道骸正要开口说什么，云雀恭弥又补充道，“就是我上次看到的那个样子，高，瘦，蓝头发，凤梨头，异色眸，三叉戟。”

六道骸脸上轻浮的笑显而易见地僵住了：“别的都对，关于发型的描述大可不必。”

“哦，实话实说罢了。”云雀恭弥晃了晃手中新找来的钢管，看起来仍旧是废弃的，但比上次的要新得多。

六道骸暂时懒得和小朋友纠结这事，对于男孩的某个用词他有点不解：“为什么说是‘应该’？”

“嗯？”云雀恭弥愣了几秒，随后反应过来，“我看到的不会一直是你本来的样子。上次我有时候会看到一个右眼戴眼罩的女孩，和我差不多年纪，可能比我小一两岁。今天早上也是，我有时候会看到一个老人，也是你的伪装吧？”

“有时候？……哦呀，说明你的能力还不够稳定，但是能看破幻术还真是天赋异禀呢。”六道骸轻笑。

“……”云雀恭弥沉默了半分钟才再次开口，“但我不想要这种能力，对我百害而无一利。”

六道骸若有所思，余光打量着身侧男孩裸露在外的皮肤，上面又添了不少新淤青，颈侧和手背还有新鲜结痂的伤口。“他们今天打你是为什么？”他问。

“不需要理由。”

“不还手？”

“不。”

六道骸有些惊诧，上一次见男孩时，他的眼神那般倔强，他不像是个会听任旁人摆布的人。“你就任他们打吗？亏我还对你有点兴趣，这可真是让我失望啊，kufufufu。”

“你失不失望与我无关。”云雀恭弥语气平淡至极，没有半点波澜，“他们养过我五年，那我就让他们打五年。”一饭之德必偿，睚眦之怨必报——这是云雀恭弥的处事原则。

“有意思。”六道骸换了个坐姿，往后微仰了仰，抬头看阳光从密匝匝的枝叶间漏下来，“那你什么时候走？”

“快了，今年的男孩节我就走。” 

“还真是个好日子。”六道骸轻巧地跳下树，单手撑地，随手拔起一根草后站起身来，回头，“那我提前祝你一切顺利。”他难得露出了一个真心实意的笑容。

云雀恭弥小臂交叉抱胸，俯视六道骸。他没有道谢，而是说——“我会的。”

六道骸本要离开，却在迈出第一步的时候想起一件事——不，两件事。他转身，仰起头：“喂，小家伙，我还没问你名字呢。”

云雀恭弥闻言嫌恶地皱眉：“别那样叫我。另外，在问别人名字前得先自报家门吧，算、命、老、先、生？”睚眦必报，咬牙切齿。

“Kufufufu，真是个有趣的孩子。记好了——六道骸。”六道轮回的残骸。

“云雀恭弥。”礼尚往来。

“行，我记住了，那你现在下得来吗，会飞的小云雀？”

“……不用你管。”云雀恭弥翻白眼以示嫌恶。

“那我去寻乐子了，kufufufu。”俊美的蓝发青年在雾气中消失。

“装模作样。”云雀恭弥哼了一声，见六道骸确实走了（当然，他要是真有心隐藏身形，那自己一时半会儿也没法发现），开始琢磨自己该如何下树。呃，有点高，爬上来的时候能借助树干的大摩擦，但是要想爬下去的话，怕不是会直接掉下去。忖度了一会儿，云雀恭弥最终想出一个有风险，但他觉得自己能搞定的法子。他双手握住这根枝干，整个人下悬，大男孩一天天竹子拔节般长高，这下，他的身高填补了他与地面间近一半的高度差。若是六道骸看到这一幕，怕是当下就毫不给情面地仰天大笑了。

云雀恭弥像六道骸先前做的那样往下“轻巧地”一跃，但他毕竟这五年来并未与人打过架（养父母让他别惹麻烦，所以被旁的什么人无端辱骂时，他忍了，反正左右不过五年光景，忍就是了，总会等到熬出头离开的那天的），因而身手无法得到锻炼，只能靠自己耍着两根捡来的废弃细钢管试图摸出些门道来。

他摔了个屁股蹲儿。

云雀恭弥啐了一口，四顾无人（主要是无六道骸，毕竟如果他在这儿的话，早笑出声了），于是他拍拍屁股和大腿后侧的尘灰，捡起方才被自己事先扔下树的钢管，咬牙忍着疼，走了。

六道骸来到临近镇上边缘的一处小破房屋，站在门口停了半分钟，没感受到活人的气息。他推门而入，看到地上摊着已无声息的三人——一大两小。

他面无表情，挺直背脊站在尸体前，沉默。

他应当哭吗？不应当。

他应当笑吗？不应当。

他只觉得无趣。他循着自己术法的气息过来，果不其然看到三具尸体。如果那个男人不贪心，只从六道骸那儿拿他为了做测试而施舍的两块糖糕，必然可得果腹而不至于沦落至命丧黄泉。可惜他太过贪婪，趁着六道骸“不注意”把其他的糖糕偷走了。吃下去的是糖糕，到胃中的时候却成了一堆碎石块碎金属。

贪婪，堕落的体现，提前送你去轮回。

他冷哼了一声，身形消失在雾气中。

镇子不大，回程他是散步着回宅子的，表露在外的依旧是那副十三岁小姑娘的模样。“她”路过一间木工坊，后门敞开，另一头的前门也开着，应该是在对流通风。木匠在里屋，背对着后门磨着什么。六道骸极好的视力得以让他清晰地看到，那人在磨一把斧头——可断梁木，也可锯壮骨。

六道骸未做停顿，“她”蹦蹦跳跳地继续往前走，没有回头。

他回到“家”，却讶异地发现云雀恭弥站在门口候着。六道骸露出不解的神色，云雀恭弥皱起眉：“不是你说的吗，要我给你做饭，然后你告诉我我的眼睛究竟有什么问题。”

其实六道骸的原话并不是这样的，他的本意里“做饭”与“试验”并无关联，前者只是他随口说的，并未认真，但云雀恭弥认真了，还把“试验”曲解成六道骸会告诉他关于他眼睛的事情，顺便把“得知奥秘”当成“做饭”的酬劳。六道骸差点儿哑然失笑，这小家伙的脑回路还真是笔直得不同寻常。

“行啊，那你边做，我边测试测试。”

云雀恭弥在洗菜，六道骸站在他身后，不近不远的距离：“你后面有火，看得见吗？”云雀恭弥回头，猛地看见六道骸和自己之间蹿起了冲天火柱，屋顶都被熔出了一个大洞。他瞳孔骤然惊扩，但旋即他定了定神，发现那火柱又消失了。

云雀恭弥微微蹙额：“一开始有，后来没了。”

六道骸挑了挑眉，没说话，用眼神示意云雀恭弥继续洗菜。

十分钟后——“现在呢？”

云雀恭弥迟疑了一下：“蛇，没有消失。”

六道骸点点头：“好，你继续。”

云雀恭弥对六道骸这种只测试不解释的做法有些不满，但转念想到后者也许是为了多测试几次，便勉为其难地忍了，开始下油入锅。菜刚接触到热油时发出噼里啪啦的响声，黑发男孩儿才刚开始翻炒，六道骸却又一次叫他回头。云雀恭弥极其反感做事情被打断（尽管这是在帮六道骸做事情），不耐烦地回过头，却见六道骸的右眼汩汩地流出血，淋漓的鲜血染红了大半张脸，淌过脖子，在衣襟上洇开了艳色的花。没见过什么血腥惨案的男孩当即被惊得本能地往后退了一步，但他背后就是灶台，退无可退，后腰撞上了滚烫的锅沿，烫得他一激灵，这下却反而看清了六道骸脸上根本没有血——怎么回事？！

云雀恭弥无意识地揉了揉眼睛——六道骸脸上还是没有血。

“别怕啊，”六道骸后知后觉地意识到眼前的这人还只是个十五岁的孩子而已，他哑然失笑，“没有血，别怕。”

“谁怕了。”云雀恭弥嘀咕，而后拔高了音量，“所以你所谓的‘试验’有结论了吗？”

六道骸点头，嘴上却说：“菜要煳了。”

云雀恭弥干脆利落地回身熄火：“继续。”真是一点儿情面……嗯，一点儿菜都不想给六道骸吃呢。

行吧，不吃就不吃，反正我饿不死，只有你才会饿死。六道·在每一道轮回中都无法饿死·骸如是愤愤地想。他装模作样（在云雀恭弥眼里是这样的）向后一跃，坐上桌沿，跷起二郎腿：“其实很简单，你体内的某种……嗯，某种属性相关的能力不稳定，当你注意力集中的时候，你能够看到一些别人看不到的东西，比如说刚才那些——幻术；但是如果你精神不集中，那就没办法分辨真实与虚幻。”

“但我能看到鬼魂。”

“真的是鬼魂吗？”

“……我不知道，以前有个算命的说是鬼魂。”

六道骸轻笑：“犹豫可真是不像你啊，云雀君。你觉得是就是，你觉得不是就不是。实话说，我也不知道那些东西究竟是不是鬼魂，但我能确定，不是每一个‘鬼魂’都能够徘徊在‘人间’的。你想，要是每个人死后都变成了鬼魂留在人间，那这镇子上千年来死过那么多人，你看到的不就应该是鬼魂挤鬼魂了吗？”他顿了顿，继续道，“你看到的有可能是曾经被某个术法困死的人的意识——实体化的意识。这是我的猜测。”

云雀恭弥没说话，只是沉默地盯着地面看，那里曾经存在过一群毒蛇，而后又消失不见。所以我的这种……并不能带来好事的能力，大概率还是和所谓幻术有关吗？

*

一大早，街头巷口就人头攒动，人们扎堆地聚着，管他是有业还是无业，八卦才是第一位。

“你听说了吗？”

“什么什么？”

“镇边住着的那个穷鬼一家，死了啊！”

“啊？”

“全死了啊！今儿早上赤脚医生发现他们死了，他们屋子门没关，赤脚医生路过觉得奇怪，敲门没人应，他就进去看了看，这一看，可真是不得了，一大两小全躺在那地上，没气儿啦！”

“那可真是……”有人叹了口气，旋即低低地笑了起来，“活该啊！昨儿算命先生还好心施舍给他们糖糕，结果那个穷鬼胆敢把剩下的都给抢了，人算命先生的钱又不是大风刮来的！嗐！这不活该吗？——说起来，他一家是怎么死的？”

“赤脚医生找了些人做见证，给穷鬼他们做检查，最后剖开了他们的肚子，发现里面有金子银子啥啥啥的，也不知道他们从哪儿搞来的！”

“日子过不下去了呗，打劫了山里过路人的金子银子，自个儿吞下去了，不仅自个儿吞了，还让俩小的也吞了，造孽啊！”

“别——可别这么说，那俩小的也不是什么好东西，自个儿家里还有钱的时候，打小就会偷鸡摸狗，只是后来没钱吃上饭了才没力气去偷去抢，小时偷针，大时杀人哦，留不得留不得，死了也算为大伙儿做了一桩好事啦！”

“这倒也是。”

昨日给那个男人算命的老先生远远地路过群聚的人群，捋着胡子，气定神闲地昂首阔步向前走。

空地榕树下，算命先生今日也精神矍铄，浑然不似个年逾六十的老人。

“给我算一算呗，先生。”有些轻浮的声音。

六道骸不动声色地抬眼，他先前便已观察了一番这个人，色眯眯的目光在路过空地或在不远处围观算命的姑娘们身上流连，视线停留在胸部和臀部的时间格外久。六道骸假笑着翻了翻册子：“你啊，会走桃花运哦。”

男人高兴地付账，离开的步伐轻快得仿佛下一秒就能上天。

有人在身后拍六道骸的肩膀。他回头，是云雀恭弥。黑发男孩缄口不语，只是面无表情地注视着六道骸。后者不着痕迹地飞快皱了下眉，而后微微点头，扭头笑眯眯地对着下一位客人说：“麻烦稍等一下，小孩子害羞，不好意思当着大家的面问问题。”

人群中泛起窃窃私语：“是那个不祥之子吧？”“应该是，看他一点都不尊重老先生。”“表情真是可怕。”

六道骸和云雀恭弥站在昨日他们一起待过的小树林里，前者没有褪去幻术的伪装：“可以说了吧？”

“是你做的吧。”云雀恭弥语气肯定。

“什么？”六道骸不明所以。

云雀恭弥眼中闪过不满的情绪：“昨天来找你‘算命’的木匠，刚才用斧头砍死了他对门的木匠。还有吞金银而死的那家人。”

六道骸算是明白了这家伙大张旗鼓地找他质问的原因了，挑眉道：“所以呢？就因为他们来找过我？”幻术师不屑地勾唇，鼻腔发出轻哼，“得了吧，穷鬼如果不多拿那几块‘糖糕’，怎么会死？他死于自己的贪婪，顺便还害死了自己的两个孩子。至于木匠，他为什么杀人你想不通吗，云、雀、恭、弥？他嫉妒生意更为红火的对面木工坊的竞争者，我让他等，他不等，那我有什么办法，又不是我逼他去杀人的。”无趣，太无趣了。六道骸如是想。

云雀恭弥张了张嘴想反驳，却不知该说些什么。他攥紧了双拳。六道骸说得没错，如果穷鬼不贪婪，如果木匠不嫉妒，他们不会做出那些事，一切的源头都是他们自身，而六道骸这个算命老先生，充其量不过是给了点暗示而已，而那也只是让他们看清自己的内心罢了。

“这就是人性啊，云雀恭弥，我以为你早就看清楚了。”六道骸转身朝空地走去，他还要继续做他的“生意”呢。

云雀恭弥长呼一口气，是紧绷后的松懈，却又不是松懈。是的，我早就看清楚了。他们收养我和照顾我不是因为爱，而是利益，他们现在打我骂我但没有赶走我和杀了我也是因为利益，他们不敢，怕如当年那个预言说的那样，赶走我或者杀掉我，就会招致血光之灾。但是……我有我的原则，六道骸。

远远地，有所感应似的，六道骸回头望了一眼云雀恭弥，后者的表情晦暗不明。六道骸面上不露声色，心里却暗笑，先前的无趣被冲淡了一些，事情似乎变得有意思了起来。

*

“群聚者，咬杀。”

云雀恭弥刚刚撞翻了一个中年男人，还趁机用藏在袖中的钢管猛击他的肋骨。倒在地上的这人肋骨断没断他不知道，但那力道，骨头裂了是肯定的。

“臭小鬼……”男人呻吟着，面目狰狞，边咯血边愤愤地对着自己刚赶到巷口的同伙吼道，“还愣着干吗，咳，赶紧把这不自量力的小子解决了！”

妙龄少女缩在墙边捂着嘴哭，咬着掌心不让自己叫出声。她白皙的手臂上通红的指印仍很明显，这是不远处倒着的那个男人方才抓的。她被吓得大脑无法运转思考，不知道如果这个黑发少年（还是男孩？她不知道）没来的话，自己会遇到什么事情，但她本能地害怕，浑身颤抖且四肢发软，跪坐着站不起来。

实话说，云雀恭弥并不知道他们是些什么人，只知道刚才这个中年男人试图违背少女意愿，把她抓走。反正不会是去做什么好事就对了，他看人一向很准。打手模样的几个壮汉围住了云雀恭弥，他双手紧握着两支钢管，初生牛犊不怕虎般，气势凛然。——他云雀恭弥长到这么大，从来就不知道什么叫作害怕。

人数悬殊的双方对峙着，僵持不下，气氛凝重，倏然，云雀恭弥先发制人，出其不意地急速转身攻向他正后方的男人，那人本是打算趁着男孩和其他人纠缠时从后方将其制服，没承想自己竟是小崽子的第一个攻击目标。但他毕竟是专业的打手，只是愣神了一瞬，便立刻闪避开第一根钢管的袭击。在男人看不见的地方，云雀恭弥勾起一抹笑，扑空的他往后大力踹上男人的裆部，同时反手用右手握着的钢管挡住另一个打手的膝踢。两个男人几乎是齐声地惨叫出声，而正是这个刺激，使得另几个打手生出了杀意——他们原本只是想狠狠地教训这个不知天高地厚的小子一顿，但这下，他彻底惹毛了他们。

寒光乍现。

云雀恭弥翻身将将闪过一次带着狂躁杀意的袭击，额角重重地撞上墙，闷哼一声。

凄厉的女声尖叫撕裂了巷子的天空。

飞出的匕首没入了年轻的血肉。

收完了云雀恭弥养父母的钱后，六道骸对围观的人群宣布今日收摊，其他有事的人明天再来排队。

他观察着，人来人往中，在所有人都没有注意他的那一霎，他凭空消失了。而与此同时，一个蓝发小姑娘出现在无人的幽深巷子里，轻松愉快地往外走去。倏地，“她”的脚步顿住了——空气中飘来似有若无的血腥气，源头就在不远处。

又有有趣的事情发生了吗？他想着，反正很近，不如过去围观一下，解解闷。

只是他没想到，他竟会看到云雀恭弥强撑着靠着墙，右手攥着弯折的钢管挡在身前防卫，咬着牙用左手拔出锋刃没入腹部的匕首，鲜血汩汩而出，在地上汇成一摊淋漓的红。他脚边还缩着一个瑟瑟发抖的少女，哭得上气不接下气。

云雀恭弥没有经历过外界的多少事，他的伤疤与痛楚主要来自养父母，但六道骸不同，他已经经历了四道轮回，身心俱疲，一颗心早已沧桑得千疮百孔，只消扫一眼，他就知道这个巷子里先前发生了什么事情，猜得出起因与结果，——不，是他不来的情况下的结果。

没有人注意到他，站在巷口的六道骸褪去附着在身上的幻术。

“Kufufufu，还真是热闹呢。”他朝面上笑着，语气却令人心生寒意。

这群想抓小姑娘的人只怕和上次那个被他放蛇搞定的糖糕铺的男人是同伙。而站在包围圈最外围的那人……是之前被他说“会走桃花运”的人。

原来一切果都溯寻有因。

六道骸看着因失血而面色发白的云雀恭弥，他素来冷漠无情坚硬如铁，此时此刻却忽地动了恻隐之心。六道骸第一次生出了些微后悔的情绪，他那会儿就该当个好人，送贼送到地狱，把那群腌臜的蝼蚁歼灭。

三叉戟浮现在他手中，铁刃在晦暗天光下泛着冷亮。

“堕落吧，然后轮回。”

肢解，血沫，碎肉，扭曲，光影，狂笑。

云雀恭弥看到了阿鼻地狱。

他疲惫至极，如风中之烛的意识终于熄灭。

*

六道骸没有把云雀恭弥送回去，而是就地坐在他旁边，等倒在地上的小家伙醒过来。

吓傻了的少女之前被他送回去了，他并没有管别人是否被吓傻又是否能够自己回家的闲情逸致，但那是云雀恭弥拼尽全力要救的人，他就勉为其难地搭把手吧。

嗬，这个正义感爆棚的家伙。

六道骸沉默地看着云雀恭弥，恍神间，他忽然想起初见云雀恭弥时，他一身淤青伤疤，眼神却格外倔强，藏着隐忍，也蕴着抗争。六道骸不解，人间这么丑恶，云雀恭弥为什么能这么亮眼？

云雀恭弥醒来后好一会儿才记忆回笼，想起自己倒下前究竟看到了些什么。没想到六道骸的实力那么可怕，云雀恭弥只想到了这个，其他的事情他不关心，至于那个姑娘，六道骸应该是已经安置好了。

他站起身，对六道骸抬了抬下巴，示意可以走了。

云雀恭弥不知道，六道骸施了个幻术，让街道上的人都看不到他们——主要是云雀恭弥现在的形象太过狼狈。

“谢谢。”他低声说。

六道骸有点儿惊讶，随后轻笑了笑，没有作答。现在这样就挺好的，人间，似乎不全是丑恶，这只小鸟就是个例外。

快到他们居住的深巷口时，六道骸才悠悠地开口：“我送了他们一份饕餮盛宴。”

“谁？”

“你希望他们一次性吃完吗？”

“……到底是谁？”

“你猜。”

一身脏污的云雀恭弥进门的时候，养父母刚上桌，在拆一包油纸裹起来的东西。他不知道里面是什么，也没兴趣知道，但那两人的表情兴奋得神异非常，令他有些不舒服。

“哟，你回来了啊。”养父瞥了路过桌前的云雀恭弥一眼，炫耀地对他说，“最大最好的灵芝，榕树下的算命老先生给我们的，没收几个钱，他可真好。”

养父母平生最贪便宜，云雀恭弥早就知道的。算命老先生……他忽然想起来，六道骸刚才对他说——“我送了他们一份饕餮盛宴。”

见云雀恭弥眼神奇怪地看着他们，养母厉声道：“看什么看，你以为有你的份吗？笑话，一天天的就知道做白日梦，也不照照镜子看看自己是什么鬼德行！”

云雀恭弥懒得搭腔，扭头上楼去了，坐在楼梯拐角处观察着坐在桌边的养父母，这里是他们的视野盲区。之前……“你希望他们一次性吃完吗？”六道骸这么问他。他现在似乎明白那家伙为什么要这么问了。他想起了因贪婪而“抢走”六道骸桌上的糖糕的穷鬼，他大概预料到楼下那两人的结局了。

他当然不会告诉他们这件事。他让他们打骂，且不会杀他们，但不代表他会阻止他们自寻死路。

“天哪，这灵芝也太好了，真是极品！”

“先生说，吃了就可以延年益寿，带来福运。”

六道骸会怎么和他们说呢？

分几次吃，一次吃一点，不要一次性吃完。

一定是这样。

“这吃起来也太美味了吧，我已经感觉自己浑身被打通了一样，舒畅得很。先生让我们不要一次性吃完，但我觉得我停不下来啊！”

“管他呢，反正都给我们了，这种好东西吃多了又不会有坏处！”

你希望他们一次性吃完吗？

是的，我希望。

男孩节快到了，但是还没到。然而，他还是希望，希望他们一次性吃完。——他拎得清的，自己本就不是什么好人。

云雀恭弥垂眼睥睨他们，默不作声地看最后一点灵芝被他们塞入口中。咀嚼，吞咽，灵芝顺着食道滑下，落至胃中。

没过几秒，反正不会超过半分钟，他们就掐着挠着自己的喉咙，砰地倒地。椅子翻倒，撞得餐桌一阵晃动。

那是……他见过的那种毒蛇，六道骸曾经召唤出来的那种毒蛇。细而长的它们从他们的五脏六腑中破皮而出，钻出七窍，而后绞缠上他们温热的躯体，鳞片摩擦皮肤，尖牙刺出孔洞，鲜血如泉涌，成了滋润它们的甘霖。

云雀恭弥站起身来，平静地看着一楼地上本该令人头皮发麻毛骨悚然的一幕。这么些年，他似乎从未像这一刻这样平静过，心湖静得投下倾盆巨石也无法起涟漪。

“你高兴吗？”六道骸站在云雀恭弥身后，冰凉的右手覆上他的后颈。

云雀恭弥沉默了许久，没有回头：“高兴。”

又是一阵沉默。

“谢谢你。”这是云雀恭弥第二次向他道谢。六道骸这个江湖骗子，骗死了他的养父母，但却是又一次救了他。

“对不起。”六道骸说。

云雀恭弥回头，不解，但六道骸没有对此作答，而是说：“我也谢谢你。”

道谢和道歉对他来说是艰难的事情，但人生中总要说出那两个词。

他见过人间的恶，反感逐级累积，直至最终他已毫无波澜。但他最后见到了一个耀眼的人，他幽深浓黑的世界第一次被涂抹上明丽的色彩，刺得他眼睛和心脏都生疼。他见过人间令人作呕的各种丑恶，却也见到了毫无保留的赤诚。他本应当逃开的，但他没有。于是，他拥有了些许鲜活的感情，又将其痛痛快快地留在人间。罢了，就当是成为过一个“人”，不枉他穿越几道轮回，遍历世间痛楚，来这人间一趟。

乌云散去，阳光从陋窗透进来，照到楼梯拐角处，屋内却神异地起了薄雾。

六道骸的身形在阳光下实实在在地消失——这并非幻术。

“我想，该是我离开的时候了。”

云雀恭弥知道，这世上有很多无法解释的东西，譬如他自己的眼睛，又譬如……六道骸。这个忽然出现在他生命中的青年，短暂地停留过，又要再度起程，恍如抓不住的雾。

云雀恭弥第一次对他笑，轻快而释然。

“再见了，云雀。”六道骸勾了勾唇角，“轮回的尽头再见……恭弥。”

你是俶尔远逝的飞鸟，往前飞吧，小云雀，别回头。

长风从很远的地方席卷而来，捎来烈火燎焦山林的气味。

他应当逃开的，但他没有。

于是，他在火烧风里坠落——

坠入一汪黢黑中。

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> 一句话总结：云雀恭弥是个开天眼的小怪物，江湖骗子六道骸无计可施。
> 
> 是去年就写在备忘录里的脑洞，江湖骗子六道骸遇见年少的云雀恭弥，年差操作，但一直拖着没写，刚好借着这次家教雾云搞事（？哈哈）写出来，算是忙里偷闲的摸鱼吧。本人家教极其杂食，而且未来应该也很少会自割腿肉写家教相关的文，如有手滑关注我的，建议取消关注。第一次写6918文，希望能够和阅读者多多交流，也希望大家阅读愉快～ ~~如果不愉快的话，我也没有办法~~
> 
> You can comment on me in any language. Thank you for all the comments!


End file.
